Solve for $x$ and $y$ using substitution. ${-6x+3y = -3}$ ${x = -3y+11}$
Answer: Since $x$ has already been solved for, substitute $-3y+11$ for $x$ in the first equation. ${-6}{(-3y+11)}{+ 3y = -3}$ Simplify and solve for $y$ $18y-66 + 3y = -3$ $21y-66 = -3$ $21y-66{+66} = -3{+66}$ $21y = 63$ $\dfrac{21y}{{21}} = \dfrac{63}{{21}}$ ${y = 3}$ Now that you know ${y = 3}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {x = -3y+11}\thinspace$ to find $x$ ${x = -3}{(3)}{ + 11}$ $x = -9 + 11$ ${x = 2}$ You can also plug ${y = 3}$ into $\thinspace {-6x+3y = -3}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $x$ : ${-6x + 3}{(3)}{= -3}$ ${x = 2}$